


Donna Troy Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Donna Troy imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Donna Troy/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Donna Troy Imagines

You laughed, pushing Donna's camera out of the way as the two of you walked down the street. "Stop."

"What? I’m just doing my job. Taking pictures of beauty." She grinned.

"That’s so cheesy." You giggled.

"But it’s the truth." Donna said snapping your picture.

You pressed a kiss on her lips before taking her hand, continuing down the street, eating ice cream and talking about anything and everything. This was your favourite time with Donna. It felt like it was just the two of you in your own world without any care. That got interrupted though.

Donna stopped walking, her face fallen. You turned to look at her confused as to why she stopped. "Listen to me, you need to get out of here. Go back to the apartment. I’ll be there shortly." She told you. You didn’t argue with her as you trusted her. She gave your hand a squeeze and smiled at you before letting you go.

-

You hadn’t stopped pacing since you got back to the apartment waiting for your girlfriend to get back. A knock on the door broke your staring contest with the clock. You rushed over to answer it knowing it was Donna. What you didn’t expect was for someone else to be with her. She told the stranger where the bathroom was so he could get cleaned up. She took your hand and led you to the couch. "I can explain everything." Donna started and you nodded letting her know you were listening. "That’s Dick. We grew up together. Today he needed my help so I helped him." She paused for a moment trying to figure out how to say the next thing. "I used to be a superhero. Wonder Woman was my mentor and Dick's was Batman. I should’ve told you sooner. I’m sorry."

"Are both of you okay?" You asked and Donna smiled.

"I just told you that I kept something huge from you and you’re wondering if we’re okay?"

"I get why you didn’t say anything. You told me when you were ready."

"God I love you." She said smashing her lips on yours.

"I- err- I can come back." Dick cleared his throat interrupting you both. You looked at each and burst out laughing forgetting that you had a guest over.


End file.
